Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device for an in-wheel motor driven wheel, in which a wheel driven by an in-wheel motor is suspended on a vehicle body through a suspension structure member and a shock absorber.
Background Information
Conventionally, a suspension device for an in-wheel motor driven wheel is known, in which a motor case of an in-wheel motor unit disposed in the wheel inside is inclined to a vehicle body at an upper portion thereof so as to be closer to the vehicle body, and an lower end of a shock absorber is connected to an orthogonal portion that is formed by an upper surface of the motor case and a vehicle body side surface (for example, see JP 2008-155696 A).